


Pop Fly

by Cleonhart



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baseball, Coach Johnny, Fluff, Light Spanking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Step-Brothers, attempts at flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleonhart/pseuds/Cleonhart
Summary: Johnny loved being the Coach for the best middle-school baseball team in their town, but there was nothing in the handbook on what to do about having a big, fat, crush on your star players older brother.





	Pop Fly

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works since the last NCT life and was entirely inspired by Johnny and Mark at the batting cages. The Dodgers Stadium shenanigans was the last push I needed to get this done. Big thank you to all my friends who I made read this over and over in all of it's good and not so good stages of development.

“Alright, good job everyone! Three cool down laps around the field and then we’ll pack up.” Johnny got a chorus of relieved groans in response as the kids stopped what they were doing and put down their equipment. It was hot, one of the hottest days in summer they’ve had so far and there was nothing to save them from the harsh glare of sunlight beaming down on them at the community diamond. Their town wasn’t big enough to warrant any expensive indoor sports fields or even any private ones so this one was shared amongst the whole town, including the middle school team Johnny coached. Rusted chain link fences and bases that had been marked down by dusty throw pillows before Johnny had appealed to the town for new ones.  
  
Johnny began collecting gloves and bats while the boys started to line up and begin their jog, his ears picked up laughter and near the back of the procession was Mark and Donghyuck, shoving at each other while trading some of their usual banter.  
  
“Ah, Mark! Can you come here for a second?” Mark’s head whipped around and there was a few _Ohhhh’_ s from the team. Mark broke away from the line and Johnny have him a big smile to show he wasn’t in trouble, Mark visibly relaxed but still looked a bit apprehensive as he approached.  
  
“Hey, Coach. What’s up?”  
  
“I have some extra time today if you wanted to get in some more batting practice.” Johnny offered, smirking at the immediate excitement on Mark’s face, he had been pestering Johnny for a while for some one on one time to work on it. Mark was an excellent pitcher, their best, but was completely useless with a bat in his hands.  
  
Johnny raised an eyebrow as Mark’s expression suddenly morphed, lips pursing. “Ahh, but. My brother is already on his way to pick me up. He’ll have to wait around...”  
  
Johnny shifted the bundle of equipment in his arms, keeping his expression neutral. “Well, today’s the only day I’m free so it’s up to you, buddy.” Johnny watched the turmoil on Mark’s face and he almost felt bad for using the kid. Almost.  
  
“He should be okay with it I think, maybe if I offer to do the dishes for a week.” He mumbled the last part to himself and Johnny laughed. Mark looked back up at Johnny with a resolute expression and a nod.  
  
“Alright then, back to laps.” Mark pouted and looked like we wanted to protest but Johnny shooed him off with a threat of making him help clean up equipment instead. Once Mark rejoined the line, Johnny gave a little pump of his fist in victory.  
  
The kids were all groaning by the time they were done and Johnny was putting away the last of the equipment, sans what Mark was going to need to keep practicing. At the same time a few cars started to pull into the car park right next to the field. The kids said their goodbyes to each other and gave Johnny their usual high fives and fist bumps as they leave.  
  
Johnny’s eyes kept flitting back to the lot, looking for a familiar dodge neon when Mark bounced excitedly over to him.  
  
“Coach! Donghyuck said he can stay and help me practice too, is that alright?” Johnny looked up from Mark to see Donghyuck a few meters back, chewing casually on some gum but Johnny could see the nervous way he scuffed his cleats against the dirt.  
  
“That’s very nice of him to offer, I don’t see why not.”

 

Mark cheered and practically ran back over to Donghyuck who shrugged it off, but there was a small smile tugging at his round cheeks.  
  
This was perfect. If Mark was going to be preoccupied, then that meant that Johnny could talk to—  
  
“Jaehyun!”  
  
“Hey, kiddo. Ready to go?”  
  
Johnny’s heart skipped a beat and he took a deep breath, scooping up his clipboard from the metal bench and pretending to be busy.  
  
“Oh, um. About that...”  
  
Johnny chanced a look up from the diagrams on the paper, his stomach doing flips when his eyes landed on Mark’s older brother.  
  
Step-brother. Their parents got married and the family moved in together late last year but it seemed that Mark and Jaehyun hit it off immediately. Johnny remembered comforting Mark through his parents divorce a couple years earlier and was just as nervous as Mark was when he heard news that his mom had met someone. Mark kept Johnny in the loop as he met the man who was eventually going to be his new dad and his family. Jaehyun had started coming to pick mark up from practice a couple months ago. Apparently it coincided with him being on his way back from class at the local college, and Johnny could recall the first day he showed up like it was yesterday.

 

Mark had been practically vibrating with excitement all practice and had almost taken Jaemin out with a bat that slipped out of his hands during a hard swing. Mark said it was because he considered Johnny like an older brother so he was excited for his two favourite people to meet. Johnny was floored by the sentiment and found himself looking forward to it as well, but nothing prepared him for the literal angel that greeted Mark with a big hug and an affectionate hair ruffle. Johnny knew he was staring but he couldn’t help it, Jaehyun looked like he had just stepped off of a runway in his tight form fitting jeans and soft looking button down tucked in at the front. Johnny was never really one for feeling self conscious but he was pointedly aware of how he looked that moment in sweats and a t-shirt, backward cap pulling his hair back. He looked more like a college student than Jaehyun did and suddenly he wanted to hide away underneath second base.  
  
Mark said something Johnny didn’t quite catch but could take a guess when he pointed to Johnny and those lovely almond shaped eyes were turned on him. They stared at each other for a moment and then Jaehyun _smiled_ and Johnny knew he was totally screwed because oh no, he had _dimples_.  
  
Mark pulled Jaehyun by the arm over to Johnny, bouncing on the spot while he introduced them. “Coach, this is Jaehyun who is the best older brother _ever_. And Jaehyun this is Coach, who is like, the other best older brother ever.”  
  
Johnny snorted out a laugh and Jaehyun brought a hand over his mouth to hide a soft chuckle, the sound was like music to his ears. Jaehyun lowered his hand from his face and offered it to Johnny, petal pink lips pulled thin by a wry smile.  
  
“So you’re the super cool coach Mark tells me about, nice to finally meet you...?”  
  
“Johnny.” He supplied, taking Jaehyun’s hand in his and giving it a gentle shake. “You can call me Johnny.” Jaehyun was tall, not as tall as Johnny but almost as broad and Johnny swallowed thickly as he recalled Mark mentioning Jaehyun being into working out.  
  
“Well, Johnny—“ God, his name sounded like scripture coming from that mouth. “Thank you for taking care of Mark, I know he can be a handful.” Mark protested and Jaehyun laughed again, a deep sound that Johnny wanted to drown in.  
  
“It’s nothing, Mark’s a great kid and a hard worker. I’m sure between me and his amazing older brother, he’ll turn out fine.” Johnny replied honestly, very aware that their hands were still clasped together. His heart almost stopped completely when Jaehyun’s smile grew, his eyes curving and cheeks kissing the sky.  
  
“I’m sure he will as well.”  
  
That was the most he and Jaehyun had spoken so far. Their interactions after that were a few conversations here and there, mostly greetings and goodbyes as Jaehyun picked Mark up. Every time he came looking like he belonged in a magazine, and today was no exception.  
  
Johnny was very _very_ thankful for the summer heat as Jaehyun stood there speaking to Mark in pants that seemed to be more holes than denim and a top that Johnny didn’t even know could be considered a shirt with how little material there was. The straps of the tank top were wide but thin, the sides opened up to bare the pale skin of Jaehyun’s ribs and the hint of his chest. Jaehyun’s muscled arms were on full display and Johnny had to stop himself from openly drooling over the sight. There was a thick eyebrow raised above the line of his sunglasses as Mark explained that he’d be staying behind to practice, Johnny sucked in a deep breath and put down his clipboard before approaching, hands tucked into the pockets of his workout shorts to keep his body language casual but mostly to keep himself from fidgeting.  
  
“I hope it isn’t too much of an inconvenience, this is the only day I’m available to put in some extra time and Mark’s been asking for a while.”  
  
Jaehyun regarded him for a moment and Johnny almost lost grip on his composure. Jaehyun’s glasses were dark but Johnny could feel the younger man’s gaze sweep across his form.

 

Relief washed over Johnny when Jaehyun gave a pleasant smile and a nod and Johnny gestured to the small shelter that acted as their dugout for Jaehyun to sit and wait.

 

Wrapping up practice with some news on an upcoming game Johnny dismissed the rest of the kids. Mark and Donghyuck were already setting up to start batting practice, seemingly unbothered by the heat in their excitement.

 

Once everyone else was gone Johnny started them out with some underhand throws. Mark’s accuracy with a bat was less than exceptional, so for now it was just about getting the ball to connect.

 

Jaehyun was perched on the bench, one leg tossed over the other and leaning back on one arm as he scrolled through his phone. He looked like a modern grecian statue.

 

The younger man glanced up from his device as Johnny took a seat at the bench beside him, he offered Johnny the same pleasant smile from before and Johnny wondered what those lips would look like bruised with kisses.

 

Clearing his throat, Johnny slipped his hands back into his pockets, worrying the frayed edge of a mostly empty pack of gum. He had prepared things to talk about when he had concocted his plan on getting Jaehyun to stay and chat with him, but couldn’t remember a damn thing as he watched sweat gather along Jaehyun’s neck, pooling in the deep hollow of his collar bones.

 

“Hot.” was the intelligent quip that came from his mouth instead and Johnny briefly considered the consequences of knocking out oneself with a baseball bat.

 

Johnny was treated to the sight of both of Jaehyun’s eyebrows raising to his hairline and he was quick to catch himself before he stumbled into the grave he dug. “Uh, what I mean to say is, it’s a hot day isn’t it?” He emphasized his statement by pinching the front of his sleeveless shirt and rustling it in a sorry attempt to get some air flowing between the jersey material and his overheating torso. They had a bit of shade from the dugouts roof but it did nothing to quell the humidity.

 

Jaehyun hummed in agreement, placing his phone down on his lap to run a hand through his pink hair and pushing it off his forehead. The colour had been a recent change and Johnny’s jaw had practically hit the floor a week ago when Jaehyun came strolling in with the new look, letting the kids run their fingers through the pastel waves. “No kidding, not sure how you guys do it. I’d be complaining the entire time if I had to train out in this heat.”

 

Johnny shrugged, chancing a glance out to the boys to see Donghyuck readjusting Mark’s grip on the bat. “We’ve had worse days, if it was a full game they might have called it off but during practice they can take breaks so it’s not so bad.” He looked back at Jaehyun, his eyes flicking down the swell of his pectorals exposed by the _very_ low neck of his tank top. “I heard you work out as well though.”

 

He got a laugh at that and Johnny wanted to pluck those sunglasses off Jaehyun’s face so he could see the way his eyes crinkled.

 

“Yes, but in an airconditioned gym. Don’t let these muscles fool you, I’m a bit of a baby.”

 

Whatever was about to come out of Johnny’s mouth next was interrupted by a shout of _“HEADS UP!”_ and Johnny’s body moved before he could think.

 

Johnny pushed Jaehyun down just in time for a ball to go zooming over them, bouncing off the fence behind them with a loud rattle. Johnny propped his torso up with hands on either side of Jaehyun’s ribs and whipped his head around to send a warning glare to the boys who were already shouting apologies. He let out a sigh, this was his fault for not paying attention.  
  
“Um…”

 

Johnny blinked and looked down, the realization that he was still hovering over Jaehyun making all the blood in his body freeze. The sight he was met with was downright sinful. Jaehyun’s glasses had been skewed when he was pushed down, crooked and low on the bridge of his nose. Those eyes that Johnny had been dying to see were rounded and staring up at Johnny in shock. Jaehyun’s clothes had also been jostled in the process as one of the straps of his shirt had slid off his shoulder to curl around his bicep, exposing a fair bit of his chest.

 

“Oh my god, sorry, that was totally reflex. Are you alright?” Johnny asked, his eyes wandering Jaehyun’s prone form once again this time for any bumps or bruises. “You didn’t hurt your head when I pushed you down?”

 

The genuine concern in Johnny’s voice snapped Jaehyun out of his shock and a brilliant blush reddened the tips of his ears. “I-I’m fine, thank you.”

 

Johnny breathed a sigh of relief and smiled down at Jaehyun who still seemed tense.

 

“Um, do you mind?”

 

It was then that Johnny realized he was still leaned over Jaehyun, caging him against the bench with his arms and Johnny sat up so fast hot got a headrush. His vision spun while Jaehyun slowly pushed himself back up as well, pulling the strap of his tank top back into place on his shoulder and righting his sunglasses.

 

Johnny cleared his throat and stood up, making his way towards the boys and distancing himself from Jaehyun. Things had _not_ gone as planned and he needed to rethink his strategy.

 

He ran a few drills with the boys, setting them up with the pitching machine so that they could both practice hitting. It took about a dozen tries but soon enough Mark could actually decently control the trajectory of the ball. Johnny immersed himself in helping Mark, taking his mind off of the object of affections still sitting on the bench.

 

“Alright, let’s try without the machine now, alright? I’m going to pitch you the ball and you’re going to try and hit it towards Hyuck in the outfield.” Johnny gestured towards Donghyuck who nodded and picked up a catchers glove before jogging past the bases and out onto the yellowing grass. They all got into position and Johnny could tell Mark was nervous, his stance a little wobbly and his elbows too high. Before Johnny could call out to him, there was a cheer from the dugout.

 

“Relax! You got this!” Jaehyun shouted, hands cupped over his mouth. Johnny looked back at Mark and stared in wonder as those simple words of encouragement did the trick. Mark took in a deep breath and squared his stance, lowering his shoulders and looking much more focused than he had before. With a determined jerk of his helmeted head, he signalled for Johnny to throw.

 

Johnny blew out an amazed chuckle and got into position himself, kicking his foot into the dirt before zeroing in on his target, his focus narrowing. He wound his arm back and pitched, the clear sound of the ball hitting the bat followed by the ball cutting through the air. They followed the ball as it soared, Donghyuck almost stumbling as he backed up to line himself up as it descended. It landed squarely in Donghyuck’s gloved hand and all four boys whooped in victory. Technically in an actual game it wouldn’t have been good for the outfielder to be able to catch Mark’s ball in the air, but it was more of a show of Mark’s growing control.

 

“How about a few more and then you can pitch for Hyuck!” Both boys gave shouts of agreement, big grins on their faces and Johnny’s heart squeezed at the reminder of why he loved his job.

 

Jaehyun was sitting exactly where Johnny had left him earlier, back on his phone and looking completely at ease. This time he didn’t greet Johnny as he rejoined him on the bench and Johnny fought the urge to pout.

 

He was trying to think up a Plan B when he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye.

 

Jaehyun was no longer on his phone, sunglasses off and now looking straight at Johnny. He suddenly sidled closer and Johnny’s eyes widened, dropping down to Jaehyun’s shoulder where that damn strap of his tank top was starting to slip back down. Jaehyun’s smirk was wicked, his gaze downright predatory.

 

“So, _Coach_. What is it you do when you’re not being a great leader and role model?” Jaehyun asked, and Johnny’s brain spun trying to concentrate enough to answer.

 

“Uh, well, I’m actually working on my Master’s in sports medicine right now.”

 

Jaehyun hummed, they were barely an inch away from each other now and Johnny could feel his heart in his throat. _Where_ had this come from? Not that he was complaining.

 

“Oh my, you must really know your way around the human body then.” Jaehyun surmised, gazing demurely up at Johnny and Johnny’s jaw dropped. “Have any interest in mine?”

 

 _Oh my god_.

 

“Coach! Hyuck’s mom is on the way here!”

 

The sudden interruption from Mark had Johnny’s clearing his throat, standing up from the bench and leaving Jaehyun there while he made his way to the field.

 

“Alright, good job, boys! You did great today, Mark you made some real improvements.” He complimented genuinely as he walked over to them and Mark beamed up at him.

 

The kids helped him pack up and store the rest of the equipment in the club house, Donghyuck’s mom just arrived as he was locking up and the boys went to go greet her.

 

“You do a great job with them, really.”

 

Johnny turned around to find Jaehyun standing a few feet away, glasses back on and his eyes once more a mystery. It was much safer that way anyways, Johnny found it too easy to get lost in them.

 

“They make it easy, they’re good kids and they’re passionate about doing well.”

 

Jaehyun smiled at him and Johnny returned it, both of them turning their heads when Mark called out to them.

 

Mark walked up to them with a guilty expression as he looked from Jaehyun to the parking lot where Donghyuck and his mother stood looking expectant.

 

“Uh, Jaehyun, I know you stayed behind to drive me home and all, but Hyuck’s mom just invited me over for dinner and even offered to take me home later. And he has this new video game we’ve been meaning to play together so…” He trailed off, an silent question hanging in the air.

 

Jaehyun hummed, pursing his lips and setting his hands on his hips. It was obvious to Johnny that he was teasing Mark, but the younger boy was biting his lip nervously. Jaehyun made a show of looking back and forth between Mark and over at Donghyuck before letting out an over-dramatic sigh.

 

“Alright, you can go-”

 

Mark whooped in excitement and turned around to give a thumbs-up to Donghyuck who cheered back. Mark lunged forward to give Jaehyun a tight hug around the middle, squeezing and mumbling _thank you’s_ into his shirt. Jaehyun wheezed and patted Mark’s head. “-just make sure to tell your mom. And you’re still doing the dishes for a week.”

 

Jaehyun looked up over the rim of his sunglasses at Johnny, a secretive smirk on his lips that made Johnny’s heart skip a beat. “Besides, I have something to do right now anyways.”

 

“Thank you! You’re the _best_!”

 

Jaehyun chuckled and Mark pulled back, running over to the benches where his bag was and hooking the strap around his shoulder.

 

“I’ll see you next practice, Coach! Bye, Jaehyun!” Mark bid them with a wave, jogging towards Donghyuck and his mother who also waved at them.

 

They were silent as they watched the car pull out of the parking lot, the suns relentless blaze having nothing to do with the hot tension between them.

 

Johnny looked down at Jaehyun once the car was out of sight and was surprised to see Jaehyun already facing him. His glasses were off, hung on the collar of his shirt, their weight pulling it down further. He was looking up at Johnny expectantly and the taller man cleared his throat, trying to keep his gaze locked on Jaehyun’s instead of the tempting valley of Jaehyun’s chest.

 

“So, you have plans after this?”

 

Jaehyun hummed, head tilting, lips quirking in amusement. “I don’t know, Coach. Do I?”

 

The question was open ended enough but the implication was there, coupled with that glint in Jaehyun’s eye from earlier that sent shivers down Johnny’s spine.

 

Johnny swallowed hard. “My place?”

  
___

Their lips connected as soon as the door shut behind them. Jaehyun’s back met the wall adjacent to the entrance, his grunt of pain swallowed up by Johnny’s questing mouth. They broke apart only for a moment, stumbling as they removed shoes and socks, getting them out of the way before reconnecting just as passionately.

 

Long fingers knocked Johnny’s baseball cap off and weaved into his hair, curling tight in the stands until Johnny was the one mewling into the kiss. They parted to gasp for air, Johnny wasting no time and diving down to lavish Jaehyun’s neck with kisses and hard sucks. Perspiration from the harsh summer sun made Jaehyun’s skin salty and Johnny groaned at the taste.

 

“Fuck, I’ve been wanting this since the first time we met.” He mumbled, leaning down to take tight hold of Jaehyun’s thighs before hoisting them up and around his waist easily. Jaehyun gasped, winding his arms tightly around Johnny neck, moaning softly when their bodies pressed together, the bulge in his jeans rubbing against Johnny’s clothed abdomen.

 

Months of pining finally led up to this moment, their bodies coming together in a fever pitch that had Johnny’s head spinning. Johnny had always been a romantic but never before had he felt the kind of sparks he felt while kissing Jaehyun. It was even better than what he had imagined, and Johnny couldn’t get enough.

 

“Shower?” Johnny asked, tilting his head in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
“God, _yes._ ” Jaehyun groaned and Johnny laughed, carefully setting Jaehyun back down. He took Jaehyun’s hand in his and led him down the hall and into the bathroom. They shared another heated kiss before Johnny bent over to turn on the water. He heard the sound of clothes hitting the floor behind him, soon drowned out by the shower head coming to life.

 

Johnny felt Jaehyun press up against him from behind and moaned when Jaehyun ground his bare hips into Johnny’s clothed ass, fingers playing with the waistband of his shorts.

 

“Here, let me help you with these.” Jaehyun sang, pushing down the material until they pooled around Johnny’s ankles. Johnny gripped the edge of the tub while Jaehyun’s fingers, skirted up his bare thighs, tracing teasing patterns into his hips and then continuing their path upwards. They slid under the hem of Johnny’s shirt and began dragging it up. Johnny straightened out to his full height to help Jaehyun lift it off of him completely, letting it drop to ground as well. Strong hands took hold of his waist and Johnny couldn’t help the desperate gasp he gave when he felt Jaehyun’s cock slot between his thighs.

 

“Your ass is fucking _wonderful_.” Jaehyun breathed, emphasizing his point by sliding his hands down to grab handfuls of Johnny’s backside. Johnny reached back, around the body behind him and took tight hold of Jaehyun’s ass, pulling him forward until they were fully pressed together. It drew needy noises from the both of them and Johnny turned his head to meet Jaehyun’s heavy gaze over his shoulder.

 

“Not so bad yourself, there.” He said with a cheeky grin that Jaehyun returned full force.

 

Johnny let go of him to finally step into the shower, Jaehyun following closely behind. He had set the the water to a mild temperature that wasn’t hot enough to make them feel any more stuffy but not cold enough to kill the mood. Johnny pulled Jaehyun into the spray with him and they kissed once again, this time less rushed as the urgency wore off into something more sensual. They took the time to explore each other, hands gliding along wet skin while their tongues slid together in a lazy dance.

 

Johnny pressed his hips forward, trapping their cocks between their bodies and Jaehyun broke the kiss to whimper and press his face into the crook of Johnny’s neck. Jaehyun’s knees shook as they rocked against each other, the water streaming down in rivulets along their torsos making the slide easy. Johnny’s hands wandered down the slope of Jaehyun’s back, cupping his ass and squeezing the round globes appreciatively. His fingers slipped down to rub along the pucker hidden between them and Jaehyun arched, moaning hotly into Johnny’s collar bone.

 

“I need you in me, _now_.” Jaehyun demanded gruffly, pushing back against Johnny’s fingers.

 

“Let’s finish washing up a bit first and then we can continue this in bed.” Johnny suggested, the impatient whine Jaehyun gave in return bringing a smile to his face. Jaehyun was always so cool and collected every time they met, it delighted him to see such a different side of the man he’d been crushing on for a while.

 

Soon enough they were both lathering themselves with Johnny’s body wash, Jaehyun voiced his approval of it’s apple scent and Johnny didn’t want to admit how warm and fuzzy that made him feel.

 

Once all the days sweat and dirt had been rinsed off they exited the shower, and Johnny finally took the time to take in all of Jaehyun while they toweled down.

 

He was _chiseled_. Not that Johnny was anything to scoff at but Jaehyun looked like he had been meticulously carved out by a master sculptor and Johnny’s mouth watered with the intense need to mark the smooth, unblemished skin. There was the faintest trail of hair that led down from the cutest outie belly button he’d ever seen. Jaehyun caught him staring and in a moment of shyness, wrapped his towel around himself. An endearing blush made his cheeks and ears glow and Johnny was smitten.

 

Johnny dropped his own towel and spread his arms to the side, baring himself to Jaehyun silently. He had an easy smile, warm and relaxed, _patient_. Jaehyun took the invitation and bit his lip, letting his eyes roam down Johnny’s form. His Adams apple bobbed with a hard swallow at the sight of Johnny’s cock, an impressive size even at half mast and Johnny fought to hold down a self satisfied smirk. Jaehyun’s eyes flicked back up to meet his own and they shared a small smile, Jaehyun’s sudden moment of vulnerability easing away with Johnny’s openness.

 

Jaehyun drew in a deep breath and let the towel slip off of him, stepping into Johnny’s welcoming embrace and winding his arms around the taller man’s neck. Johnny met him with a warm kiss, hugging Jaehyun tight. It was so different from the fiery coming together they had earlier, and as fun as it was pawing at each other Johnny _definitely_ preferred this slower, more measured pace.

 

“Bedroom?” Jaehyun mumbled against his lips and Johnny hummed, beginning to slowly walk backwards out of the bathroom and pulling Jaehyun along. Their hair was still wet and Johnny’s room was a little chilly, making them both shiver as they entered. Neither paid mind to it as they tumbled into bed, Jaehyun landing on top of Johnny and blanketing him with his warmth.

 

Jaehyun drew back and sat himself on Johnny’s hips, purposefully grinding himself down on Johnny’s half hard cock. Johnny moaned and gripped Jaehyun’s hips, squeezing hard enough to coax a mewl from Jaehyun in response.

 

“How do you want this?” Johnny panted, sliding one of his hands down from Jaehyun’s waist to circle around his growing need. Jaehyun twitched and bucked into Johnny’s hand, mouth working to try and form a response.

 

“God, _fuck_. Any way, I don’t care just _please_ fuck me.” Jaehyun pleaded, rocking between Johnny’s cock nestled between his asscheeks and Johnny’s hand working him at a steady pace.

 

Johnny let go of Jaehyun, not giving him time to complain as he gently rolled them over until he was hovering over Jaehyun. Johnny’s breath hitched when they settled and Jaehyun was laid out underneath him. His soft, dusty pink hair fanned out against the pillow, peering up at Johnny through dark, half-lidded eyes, cheeks flushed with arousal. He was almost too beautiful to be real and Johnny had to swoop down and capture Jaehyun’s lips in a kiss to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

 

Jaehyun sighed contentedly into the kiss, his hands coming up to weave into Johnny’s black hair, thighs cradling Johnny’s hips. Johnny’s mouth made its way to Jaehyun’s jaw, tongue appreciating the sharp angle. He nipped his way down Jaehyun’s throat, feeling the way it vibrated with Jaehyun’s moans of approval. _Finally_ he could do what he’d been craving to do all day, ever since Jaehyun walked into practice with that ridiculous excuse of a shirt he was wearing. Johnny sunk his teeth into the top of a pectoral and Jaehyun yelped, arching up into Johnny’s mouth and tugging at his hair.

 

He cursed as Johnny sucked a dark mark, only pulling back when he was sure he’d left hickey that would last a while. Jaehyun tilted his head down to inspect the blossoming bruise, shooting Johnny a playfully annoyed look. “And _how_ am I supposed to hide that, huh?”

 

“You don’t.” Johnny answered simply, meeting Jaehyun’s stare challengingly with a smirk. Jaehyun rolled his eyes, whatever response he had dying on his lips with a soft gasp replacing it. Johnny’s wrapped his lips around one of Jaehyun’s nipples, laving at the bud and sucking until Jaehyun was whining and using his grip on Johnny’s hair to keep him close.

 

Johnny took hold of one of Jaehyun’s wrists, guiding his hand down between their bodies. Jaehyun gasped when Johnny had Jaehyun take his own cock into his hand, encouraging him to start stroking himself. As Jaehyun moaned and began to jack himself off, Johnny pulled back and leaned over to his bedside table to retrieve lube and condoms. He left the condoms on top of the nightstand and sat back on his heels while he popped open the cap to the lubricant, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers and rubbing them together to warm the gel up. All the while he watched Jaehyun pleasure himself, eyes closed in bliss and hand working his cock at a languid pace.

 

Setting down the bottle, Johnny placed his clean hand on the mattress to keep himself balanced while he leaned down, whispering his lips along the inside of Jaehyun’s thigh and chuckling at the way his muscles jumped. He placed a small kiss against the pale skin, his slick fingers lowering to Jaehyun’s entrance. Jaehyun was now watching him in anticipation, his hand still moving along his cock, legs spreading wider to give Johnny more access. Johnny circled the rim first, wetting and massaging the muscles until Jaehyun relaxed, letting out all his tension with a breathy sigh.

 

The first finger slid in with ease, Johnny checking Jaehyun’s face for any signs of discontent while he slowly moved the middle digit in and out of him. Jaehyun whined and pushed back against Johnny’s hand, his own speeding up on his cock and Johnny held back a snicker. He was tempted to tease Jaehyun but he was eager to move on himself, and slid in another finger along with the first.

 

“Even your fingers are thick.” Jaehyun groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes and missing the smug expression on Johnny’s face.

 

“Sorry if they’re a little rough, a life of playing sports hasn’t been kind to them.” Johnny said, scissoring his fingers and delighting in the way Jaehyun bit down a whimper. Jaehyun shook his head, peeking out from underneath his forearm.

 

“They feel good, you make me feel good.” He whispered with a sincerity that Johnny wasn’t expecting. Johnny had to look away, his cheeks filling with warmth and he focused on stretching Jaehyun out, finally slipping in a third finger and immediately picking up the pace. Jaehyun gasped, his arm shooting out to grasp at Johnny’s that moved with vigor as he fucked and stretched Jaehyun open. In complete opposition, Jaehyun’s hand slowed down to a complete stop, fingers tight around the base of his cock.

 

“You can come.” Johnny said, curling his fingers and rubbing along Jaehyun’s hot inner walls. Jaehyun shook his head again, letting out choked moans between words.

 

“N-No, don’t want to come yet. I want to come once on your cock and then I want to fuck you later. If that’s- _fuck!_ -if that’s alright with you.” He grit out and Johnny felt his own neglected cock throb from where it hung heavy between his thighs.

 

“Holy fuck, you’re perfect. Yeah, that’s more than alright with me.” Johnny groaned in reply, removing his fingers from Jaehyun and reaching for a condom packet. “Why didn’t we do this sooner?”

 

That made Jaehyun laugh, his cheeks dimpling and Johnny didn’t know if he wanted to kiss them or lick come out of them. “I don’t know, why did it take you this long to come up with a lame excuse to get me to stay after practice?”

 

Johnny looked up from rolling the condom on, gaping at Jaehyun. “What, you _knew_?”

 

“Of course I knew,” Jaehyun snorted, turning onto his stomach and pushing himself up on his hands and knees. “You weren’t exactly subtle about your pining, Coach.”

 

“Then why didn’t you say anything?” Johnny huffed, settling behind Jaehyun and picking up the lube to slick up his cock. Jaehyun looked at him over his shoulder, that spark of playfulness that Johnny was getting very familiar with in his eyes.

 

“I admit, it was pretty fun watching you squirm.”

 

Johnny clicked his tongue and capped the bottle, placing it aside and wiping the excess on his sheets. Jaehyun’s shoulders shook with laughter and Johnny had to fight down his own grin, a little embarrassed that he had been played but satisfied knowing that Jaehyun let it happen because he had wanted it too.

 

“Oh yeah? You enjoyed watching me trip over myself trying to talk to you?” Johnny mused, grasping Jaehyun’s hips in an iron hold, shifting himself until the tip of his cock lined up with Jaehyun’s slick entrance, pressing against it but not breeching. Jaehyun let out a needy sound, trying in vain to push back against Johnny’s cock.

 

“Fuck, Johnny, _please_ \--” Jaehyun pleaded, jolting everytime Johnny’s cock caught on the rim of his hole.

 

“I don’t know,” Johnny hummed, leaning over Jaehyun’s back to brush his lips against Jaehyun’s ear, his words coming out in a husky whisper. “It’s pretty fun watching you squirm.”

 

Jaehyun opened his mouth, his retort cut off by a loud gasp when Johnny finally pushed in without warning. Jaehyun’s head dropped forward, his fingers curling tight in the sheets as Johnny slowly slid home.

 

Johnny groaned as he was swallowed up completely by that tight heat, the slide smooth and easy from the prep. He stopped just before his hips would have met Jaehyun’s ass, trying not to overwhelm or hurt him during their first time. Resting his forehead between Jaehyun’s shoulder blades, Johnny focused on breathing evenly, fighting the urge to push himself all the way in and and start pounding into Jaehyun.

 

He couldn’t tell how much time had passed until he felt Jaehyun relax around him. Johnny straightened up and looked down to where they were connected, his hands sliding up to spread Jaehyun’s cheeks apart and see where his cock was buried inside of Jaehyun. Without looking Jaehyun could tell what he was doing and whined, the shells of his ears a bright red.

 

Johnny smoothed a hand up Jaehyun’s back, carding his fingers through the short pink hairs on the back of his neck. “You good?”

 

Jaehyun breathed out a shaky sigh, turning his head to shoot Johnny a look over his shoulder. “Yeah, _fuck_ I feel so full.” He said with a throaty groan and Johnny’s cock throbbed in response.

 

“I need to-- _god_ , Jaehyun. Can I--?” He grit out and Jaehyun moaned enthusiastically with a throaty _Yes_ , and that was all Johnny needed. He immediately took hold of Jaehyun’s waist, hips drawing back until just the tip of his cock remained inside of Jaehyun, waiting a half second before pushing back in. They both moaned, and Johnny pulled out once more, this time only half way, and snapped his hips forward, pulling a sharp cry from Jaehyun’s lips. Johnny started thrusting at a quick, even pace, coaxing loud moans from Jaehyun each time he filled him back up.

 

With the overwhelming pleasure coursing through him, it didn’t take long for Jaehyun to start losing strength in his arms from holding himself up. Johnny noticed and reached out, his thrusts not stopping while he took hold of the back of Jaehyun’s neck and pushed until Jaehyun’s arms gave out completely and he ended up with his face buried in the sheets. Jaehyun’s moans, now muffled, raised in volume as his back curved almost violently at the new position it had Johnny fucking into him at different angle. Johnny kept his hand on the back of Jaehyun’s neck, holding him down while his thrusts slowed but became rougher, their skin meeting with a loud smack that mixed with the sounds of Jaehyun wailing into the mattress.

 

“You feel so fucking good around me.” Johnny moaned, tangling his fingers in Jaehyun’s hair and pulling his head back. Jaehyun gasped for air, hands wringing the sheets tight between his fists underneath his chest. “So much better than I even imagined, you take my cock so well.”

 

Johnny slowed down once again, almost to a complete stop and shushed Jaehyun when he started whining, rocking his hips back to get more. Johnny shifted, tilting his hips every so slightly as he pushed in with short, hard thrusts until he heard Jaehyun yelp, his entire body jerking.

 

With a wolfish grin, Johnny began slamming into Jaehyun at that angle, the younger man beginning to shake beneath him.

 

“ _J-Johhnny!_ ” Jaehyun nearly screamed when Johnny’s cock drove right into his prostate. “I’m close, fuck I’m so close, _please_!”

 

“Yeah, babe.” Johnny grunted, sinking into Jaehyun to the base and letting go of Jaehyun’s hair to take hold of his waist once more. He rolled his hips in slow circles, fingers pressing into the light bruises he’d already left. “Come for me, let me hear you.”

 

Jaehyun keened and slipped a hand down to take his painfully hard length into his hand, slick with precome and sensitive to the touch. It only took a few tugs and Johnny grinding into his prostate to send him spiraling into orgasm. His body shook while he spilling himself onto the bed, Johnny’s name a mantra on his lips. Jaehyun’s walls tightened around Johnny like a vice and he cursed, continuing to slowly rock in and out of Jaehyun to help him ride out his climax.

 

Johnny slowed to a complete stop when Jaehyun began to twitch with overstimulation, his head dropping back onto the bed and his body going slack underneath Johnny’s.

 

“Holy _fuck_.” He groaned and Johnny laughed, rubbing the muscles in Jaehyun’s lower back. He was still hard and aching inside of Jaehyun but it was comfortable, surrounded by his warmth and just enjoying being connected with him.

 

“How you feeling?” Johnny asked, letting out another chuckle when Jaehyun only grunted in reply. Jaehyun’s face was turned to the side, one cheek pressed into the bed. His hair was a ruffled mess atop his head, bangs falling over his closed lids and Johnny couldn’t help but reach out and smooth them back. Jaehyun’s eyes slid open and they shared a small smile, the back of Johnny’s knuckles brushing against Jaehyun’s cheek affectionately.

 

“I think that was the hardest I’ve ever come.” Jaehyun admitted quietly and Johnny felt his chest swell with pride. “But now it’s your turn, pull out?”

 

Johnny nodded and held his breath while he slowly drew his hips back, only letting it out when his cock slipped free completely. Jaehyun turned onto his back while Johnny reached over to the night stand and plucked out a tissue to remove the condom. He wasn’t close to coming but he was sensitive, and even the slight touches to his cock had him shuddering in want. After he had chucked the wad of tissue in the general direction of his trash can, Jaehyun pulled him in for a deep kiss, his long fingers firm on Johnny’s nape.

 

“I want you on your stomach.” Jaehyun breathed against his lips and Johnny would have been a fool to deny him. They shifted until Johnny was laid out flat on his front, Jaehyun between his spread legs. Those gorgeous hands Johnny couldn’t get enough of were appreciating his thighs, taking their time before they got to his ass. Just like in the bathroom, Jaehyun squeezed the plump flesh between his fingers, and Johnny flushed at the throaty noise Jaehyun made.

 

Johnny’s arms were tucked close to his sides and he watched Jaehyun over his shoulder, mesmerized by the way Jaehyun look so enraptured with his body. He watched as Jaehyun lowered himself until he was also on his stomach, Johnny’s breathing picking up in anticipation when Jaehyun started peppering kisses along the backs of his thighs.

 

“Watching you work with those shorts on, god I thought I was going to go crazy. Your ass was almost all I could focus on the entire time.” Jaehyun said and Johnny had to swallow down a desperate sound, his erection trapped between his abdomen and the bed and no doubt making a mess with how much he can feel himself leaking.

 

“And your _thighs_ too, makes me just want to…” Jaehyun trailed off and Johnny wanted to ask him what it was, but he was answered when Jaehyun suddenly sank his teeth into the flesh of his inner thigh and Johnny cried out. He didn’t stop there, sucking and biting marks all along Johnny’s thighs and without realizing it Johnny began to rock his hips, grinding down onto the bed in search of release. A sharp slap to his ass had him stilling with a gasp, his wide eyes meeting Jaehyun’s dark ones. Johnny didn’t move while Jaehyun continued his path upwards, the smallest tremor wracking through Johnny when he felt Jaehyun’s breath ghost along his entrance. Jaehyun spread his cheeks apart, much like Johnny had done with him and Jaehyun hesitated for just a moment, a question clearly in his gaze.

 

“Yes, yes, _yes_. Please, oh my god.” Johnny begged, mewling when Jaehyun wasted no more time and delved in. A hot tongue laid flat against his hole, wetting the puckered muscles before pulling back to circle it with the tip of the slick appendage. Johnny was finding it harder and harder to keep his head up but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Jaehyun who looked like he was almost enjoying this more than Johnny was. Eyes closed and cheeks flushed, short nails digging into his ass and leaving red crescents in their wake.

 

Jaehyun lapped at his hole and Johnny writhed, his thighs spreading further apart and ass pushing back against Jaehyun’s eager mouth. His let his head drop onto the bed with a gasp when he felt Jaehyun’s tongue stiffen up and press against his opening. Johnny breathed in deep, trying to keep himself relaxed and loose and he was rewarded when Jaehyun’s tongue pushed inside.

 

Johnny bit down onto the sheets to muffle a loud keen when Jaehyun begin to shallowly fuck his tongue in and out of Johnny, pushing it in deeper the more he opened for Jaehyun. Johnny could feel the spit gathering on his skin, dripping down over his sack and wetting his thighs. He felt one of Jaehyun’s hands leave his ass and a lone finger began to press in along side Jaehyun’s tongue. It slid in with ease and Johnny could only gasp into the sheets, a wet patch forming under his cheek from the drool escaping the corner of his mouth.

 

“ _More_.” Johnny moaned, wiggling his ass back against Jaehyun’s tongue and finger. Jaehyun laid another slap against Johnny’s cheek that had him whimpering but conceded, pressing in a second finger and pushing it deep. It stung without proper lubricant but only slightly and any pain melted away when Jaehyun curled his fingers, brushing against his sweet spot, tongue lapping around his stretched rim. Tears began to blur his vision, he was getting close already, he could feel it coiling in his abdomen, his cock pulsing in need.

 

The bed dipped behind him as Jaehyun suddenly sat up, removing his mouth from Johnny’s entrance much to his despair, but careful not to pull out his fingers. With his free hand, Jaehyun scooped up the bottle of lube and flicked the top open with his thumb. Johnny watched out of the corner of his eye as Jaehyun upturned the bottle and dripped some onto his fingers, working the cool gel in and out with every pump of his digits. Soon enough Jaehyun slid in a third finger and kept adding lube until Johnny was sloppy with a mix of it and Jaehyun’s saliva, a filthy squelching sound accompanying every movement. It had Johnny’s eyes rolling back, mumbled pleas for more tumbling from his lips.

 

Jaehyun was almost fully hard once again and he pulled his fingers out of Johnny to reach over and grab a condom. In the meantime Johnny rolled over onto his back, pushing at the pillows that laid askew against the headboard completely off the bed.

 

Johnny licked his lips while he watched Jaehyun take his cock into his hand, working it into complete hardness before rolling the condom on before he slicked it up with leftover lube. Time felt like it had slowed down while Jaehyun lined himself up, hands cupping the underside of Johnny’s knees to keep his legs open. Johnny’s cock rested on his stomach, precome already pooling between the ridges of his abdomen.

 

Jaehyun rubbed soothing circles against the sides of Johnny’s kneecaps with his thumbs. “Ready?” he asked and Johnny nodded, reaching up to curl his fingers loosely into the sheets above his head. Jaehyun ducked his head and placed a small, gentle kiss on one of the marks he left on Johnny’s thigh and the small action was enough to take Johnny’s breath away. All at once he was reminded of the first time he had seen Jaehyun and the way his heart did flips when that angelic smile was turned towards him.

 

The press of Jaehyun’s cock against his loose entrance brought him back to the present and Johnny drew in a shaky breath. They both moaned as Jaehyun slid in without any resistance, Johnny’s hole stretched and slicked perfectly and allowing Jaehyun to bottom out immediately.

 

“Oh my god.” Johnny whimpered, it had been a while since he had been fucked but he didn’t remember it ever feeling like this before. Jaehyun filled him up completely, even with how loose he was he still felt stuffed and every shift of Jaehyun’s cock rubbing against his walls sent shocks of pleasure through him.

 

“ _Move_.” Johnny commanded and Jaehyun laughed, a wry grin on his face.

 

“Yes, Coach.” He answered adjusting his grip before beginning to rock his hips, starting with short, shallow thrusts. It was enough to have Johnny moaning, his entire frame jerking everytime Jaehyun bottomed out. Johnny almost drooled at the sight of Jaehyun’s ripped abdomen flexing with each push. His rhythm built in power and speed and suddenly Johnny was throwing his head back, the force of Jaehyun’s thrusts sending him up the bed. Johnny had to reach out and press his hands flat against the headboard to keep himself in place.

 

If Johnny thought the sounds of Jaehyun fingering him were filthy, _nothing_ compared to the noises made while Jaehyun was fucking the life out of him. Wet and sticky with lube and spit, Johnny wouldn’t be surprised if his neighbours could hear it too. They could _definitely_ hear Johnny’s moans, high in pitch _and_ volume.

 

Neither of them were going to last long and they both knew it. Jaehyun let go of Johnny’s legs to lay himself over the older man, his hands overlapping Johnny’s on the headboard, fingers weaving together. Their lips met in a sloppy kiss, a tangle of tongues, teeth nipping at swollen lips. Trailing kisses from Johnny’s mouth, Jaehyun pressed his slick mouth to Johnny’s ear, moaning low into it and making Johnny quake underneath him.

 

“Fuck, can I come inside you?” Jaehyun asked in a husky whisper and Johnny _whined_ , nails digging into the dark wood paneling.

 

“ _Yes_.” He was already so wet with substances but just the thought of Jaehyun’s hot come filling him, even with the barricade of the condom on had him trembling, his orgasm approaching all too quickly. “God, please. I’m so close, Jaehyun, please.”

 

“Me too, you’re so fucking good.” Jaehyun moaned directly into Johnny’s ear and Johnny’s cock twitched in response, more precome pearling at the tip and adding to the mess on his skin.

 

Unexpectedly, Jaehyun placed one hand on the bed next to Johnny’s head to push himself up enough to look at Johnny’s face, his other arm reached down to hook one of Johnny’s legs into the crook of his elbow, pushing it up and Johnny screamed when the shift of his hips was enough to have Jaehyun rocking into his prostate. Johnny reached down to claw at Jaehyun’s back, teetering on the edge of his climax.

 

Jaehyun’s eyes, half-lidded and dark watched Johnny closely, like he was drinking in the sight of Johnny in the throes of pleasure and with with a well-aimed thrust, Johnny was seeing white as his orgasm crashed into him. Jaehyun followed immediately after, when Johnny tightened around him, his eyes locked on Johnny’s face the entire time while he kept thrusting and rode out both of their highs. Johnny keened when he felt Jaehyun’s come fill out the condom and he felt a small regret for using one. When they both had been milked out their orgasms, Jaehyun pulled out, collapsing onto his side on the bed to Johnny’s right and panting hard.

 

Johnny was still shaking, the aftershocks of pleasure racking through him and leaving him lightheaded. When they had both finally caught their breaths and Johnny’s trembling subsided, he turned onto his side as well, facing Jaehyun who had a dopey smile on his face. Johnny’s own lips stretched into a wide grin and they both leaned forward, laughing into light kisses.

 

“Full stop, that was the best sex I’ve ever had.” Johnny said when they settled back, bringing a hand up to rub along Jaehyun’s bicep.

 

“Same.” Jaehyun sighed contentedly, his own fingers coming up to trace patterns onto Johnny’s chest. They were silent for a moment, happy and calm in the post-coital afterglow.

 

“Would you like to maybe do this again sometime? Maybe grab some dinner and hang out a bit first?” Johnny asked, and Jaehyun’s face lit up with a grin.

 

“Are you asking me out on a date, Coach Suh?” He giggled and Johnny laughed, draping an arm around Jaehyun’s waist and dragging him closer.

 

“And if I am?”

 

“Then I’d have to decline.” Jaehyun replied and Johnny face fell, but Jaehyun’s hand reached out to cup his cheek, smoothing his thumb along Johnny’s bottom lip.

 

“ _Only_ because I was going to ask _you_ on a date and I refuse to be last.” he finished, Johnny letting out a breath of relief and glaring weakly at Jaehyun who only laughed.

 

“Well fine, ask me then you big baby.” Johnny teased, using Jaehyun’s earlier words back at him.

 

“I know we’ve already gotten past first base—“ he started with a stupid smirk and Johnny rolled his eyes. “But will you, Johnny, go out with me this friday?” Jaehyun asked and Johnny’s heart soared, that was only a few days from now meaning Jaehyun wanted to see him again soon.

 

Trying to keep his giddiness at bay, Johnny leaned in to brush his mouth over Jaehyun’s. “7pm?”

 

Jaehyun nipped at Johnny’s bottom lip, dimples on display just for him. “It’s a date.”

 

___

 

“Time to pack up! You know the drill, three laps and then hometime!”

 

It was another hot day, humid with the promise of rain but it wasn’t as bad as that day six weeks ago, a day he so fondly remembers with goofy smile and a bright blush. Though he was having a bit of deja-vu when Jaehyun came strolling in after he had walked back onto the field, finished putting the last of the equipment away. Jaehyun looked just as beautiful as he did the last time Johnny saw him, which happened to be that morning. The night before they had watched a movie at Johnny’s place, spent most of it kissing and then fell asleep together; their long limbs draping over the sides of the couch. Johnny had a crick in his neck but it was worth it to have Jaehyun curled up against his chest the entire night. It was especially worth it to wake up to a head of sleep mussed pink and a lazy grin that never ceases to dazzle him.

 

Jaehyun sent him a little wave and made to walk over to him but he paused when the phone in his hand started vibrating. He sent Johnny an apologetic look which he waved off, Jaehyun excusing himself to answer the call.

 

In the meantime Mark jogged over to him and Johnny ruffled his hair and tugged him into his side. He and Mark had gotten even closer since they told the younger boy about them, he had been the first one they told, guilt in their expression but Mark had been over the moon. With more enthusiasm than they were expecting, Mark hugged them both tight said that his family was now complete, it made Johnny and Jaehyun tear up. There were some heavy implications there that they wouldn’t talk about quite yet, but they didn’t say anything and treated the kid to some ice cream afterwards.

 

“I’m really, really glad you’re dating my brother.” Mark said, looking up at Johnny with a big smile, and Johnny grinned down at him.

 

“I was a little afraid you guys would never get together considering how long it took, but I’m glad it worked out!” He continued and Johnny blinked down at him.

 

“What do you mean?” Johnny asked and Mark mirrored his expression, blinking back up at him.

 

“Considering how long Jaehyun was crushing on you, I thought it was going to happen when he started to come pick me up but you guys took so _long_. I was getting kinda tired of hearing Jaehyun swoon about you on the car ride home after practice.”

 

“He-- _what_? Do you mean he liked me before we even met?” Johnny was so confused, looking between Jaehyun who was still on the phone and Mark who was nodding. Mark left his side for a moment and returned with his phone, flicking through it before showing Johnny a picture of him and Mark taken a year back after a successful game. The picture had been taken by Donghyuck, Johnny had Mark on his shoulders and they were both smiling, seeing it immediately warmed Johnny’s chest but he brushed that away to look at Mark questioningly.

 

“I showed my brother this picture and he basically had hearts in his eyes.” Mark grumbled. “He made me send it to him and that’s when he offered to start driving me back from practice.

 

The pieces all clicked together and Johnny hadn’t realized until now that Jaehyun kept coming to pick Mark up during the summertime even when his classes had ended. Johnny didn’t know what to do with this information, he felt like his chest was going to burst and he just wanted to go scoop his boyfriend up in his arms and kiss him silly.

 

Mark saw Johnny staring off towards Jaehyun who looked like he had just finished his phone call and sighed, patting the man’s arm. “You got that same gooey look he did. I’m going to text my mum and ask if I can hang out with Hyuck and Renjun tonight.” he said and then wandered off towards his friends.

 

“Good call.” Johnny mumbled, schooling his expression as Jaehyun walked over to him.

 

“Hey! Sorry about that, where’s Mark going?”

 

“It’s alright, he’s going over to his friends house tonight it seems, which is perfect because I just learned some new information I’d _love_ to hear more about.” Johnny sing-songed, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s waist. They were alone on the field now and Jaehyun raised an eyebrow, circling his own arms around Johnny’s neck.

 

“A little lion told me someone had a huge crush on me before he even met me in person.” Johnny delighted in how Jaehyun’s expression morphed from curious to mortified before he even finished his sentence. Jaehyun hid his face in Johnny’s neck, whining softly and Johnny snickered.

 

“You know I’m never letting you live this down, right? After you acted like you had me wrapped around your finger the entire time when you were the one whipped without even meeting me.”

 

Jaehyun groaned and smacked Johnny’s shoulder with a weak fist. “ _Stop_ , oh my god, I get it. I’m a big loser who’s heart literally skipped a beat seeing a beautiful man getting along so well with my new younger brother, is that so wrong?”

 

“No,” Johnny whispered, reaching up to hold Jaehyun’s cheek and coax him into looking up. Jaehyun’s face and ears were red and Johnny’s stomach flipped at the sight. “No, I’d say that everything turned out right.”

 

So wrapped up in each other, they hadn’t noticed the clouds forming and darkening above them. The first drop of rain landed on Johnny’s shoulder the moment their lips touched, neither paying attention as the rain started coming down around them. Standing on home base and feeling there was no better place but there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you'd like, come yell at me @neocleontech on twitter


End file.
